Final Fantasy X
Final Fantasy X là phiên bản thứ mười của dòng game Final Fantasy. Game kể về câu chuyện của hai nhân vật Tidus và Yuna. Đây là phiên bản Final Fantasy đầu tiên xuất hiện trên một hệ console thế hệ thứ 6 (i.e., PlayStation 2, Xbox hay GameCube). Do mức độ thành công và nổi tiếng của mình, lần đầu tiên trong dòng game Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X đã có một phần tiếp theo là Final Fantasy X-2, phát hành năm 2003-04, tiếp nối những sự kiện ở Spira hai năm sau dưới góc nhìn của Yuna. Việc này là kết quả của ý tưởng tạo ra những tựa game ăn theo độc lập cho hai nhân vật Yuna và Rikku, mà sau đó được kết hợp luôn thành một game. Đây là phiên bản đầu tiên trong dòng game sử dụng thuyết minh, thay cho phương pháp trước đây là chạy phụ đề. Tuy vậy, việc thực hiện lồng tiếng đã giới hạn khả năng thay đổi tên nhân vật của người chơi. Tidus là nhân vật duy nhất mà bạn – người chơi – có thể đổi tên. Ngoài ra, bạn cũng có thể đặt tên cho Aeon. Nó cũng là phiên bản đầu tiên sau một thời gian dài mà hầu hết các nhân vật đều chỉ có tên mà không có họ. Gameplay Mini-games *'Blitzball' (Chơi bóng Blitz) - Minigame xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy X là Blitzball, một sự kết hợp giữa bóng đá và polo dưới nước, được chơi hoàn toàn dưới nước trong một bể bơi khổng lồ hình cầu ở Luca. Tuyển mộ cầu thủ cũng là một phần quan trọng của Blitzball. Có được những cầu thủ mới, giỏi hơn, biết khi nào phải tinh giảm biên chế, có thể quyết định một đội bóng mạnh hay yếu. *'Chocobo Racing ' (Đua Chocobo) - Xuất hiện ít hơn so với các phiên bản trước trong dòng game khi chỉ có huấn luyện và đua Chocobo. Minigame này nằm ở Calm Lands, người chơi có thể tham gia vào một vài thử thách huấn luyện Chocobo và sau đó dùng những kĩ năng này để đua ở Remiem Temple. *'Monster Arena' (Đấu trường quái vật) - Khi bạn bắt quái vật (fiends) trên toàn Spira bằng những loại vũ khí đặc biệt, chúng xuất hiện ở Monster Arena (cũng nằm ở Calm Lands).Bạn có thể đấu với những quái vật này bất cứ lúc nào (tốn một khoản phí), một số kết hợp đặc thù có thể sinh ra những quái vật cực mạnh. *'Celestial Weapons' (Thần khí) - Mỗi nhân vật trong game có một loại Ultimate Weapon (Vũ khí tối thượng) của riêng mình, đòi hỏi bạn phải khá vất vả và di chuyển rất nhiều mới lấy được. *Mỗi địa danh hầu như đều có những minigame nhỏ, ví dụ như Butterfly Hunt (Bắt bướm) ở Macalania, hay Valley of the Cactuars (Thung lũng Cactuars) ở Bikanel Desert. Xem các địa danh để biết thêm chi tiết. Sphere Grid Nhân vật trong trò chơi sẽ mạnh lên nhờ việc sử dụng Sphere Grid. Việc nhận AP trong mỗi trận đấu, thu thập các loại ngọc khác nhau, di chuyển trong Sphere Grid, sẽ giúp nhân vật tăng các chỉ số lên và học được các kĩ năng mới. Sphere Grid cho phép nhân vật mở khóa và học được các kỹ năng "khác giống", nghĩa là họ sẽ học được các kỹ năng của Black Magic, White Magic, Defense, và Attack. Nó cho phép nhân vật thoát khỏi giới hạn trong khả năng chiến đấu, chẳng hạn như việc tự do trở thành một bậc thầy White Magic, một Paladin dũng mạnh,... Hệ thống chiến đấu ]] Không giống như các game trước sử dụng hệ thống ATB, Final Fantasy X sử dụng hệ thống '''Conditional Turn-Based (CTB)' (Hệ thống chiến đấu theo lượt có điều kiện), hay còn được gọi là Count Time Battle System ở Nhật Bản. Về cơ bản, CTB là hệ thống chiến đấu theo lượt (turn-based) không vận hành theo vòng tròn. Nghĩa là, thứ tự lượt đi không đảm bảo mỗi người tham gia vào trận đấu sẽ có số lượt đi bằng nhau. Nhân vật có tốc độ nhanh hơn sẽ đi được nhiều lượt hơn nhân vật chậm, điều này làm cho tốc độ trở nên quan trọng hơn nhiều so với các hệ thống chiến đấu theo lượt khác. Ngoài ra, phép thuật và các kĩ năng (như Haste) có thể thay đổi thứ tự lượt đi (được gọi là Danh sách hành động (Act List)), cũng như một số kĩ năng đòi hỏi thời gian phục hồi lâu hơn. Về tổng quát, những kĩ năng yếu cần thời gian phục hồi ngắn, vì thế tạo nên một hệ thống bù trừ giữa sức mạnh và tốc độ. Hệ thống này khác biệt so với hệ thống Active Time Battle (ATB) ở chỗ khi một lượt đi của một nhân vật bắt đầu, mọi hành động đều tạm ngưng cho đến khi nhân vật quyết định làm gì với lượt đi đó. Điều này làm cho việc chiến đấu chuyển từ phản xạ và nhanh chóng ra quyết định sang tính toán chiến lược và lên kế hoạch kĩ càng. Nhân vật : Nhân vật điều khiển được Image:CharX_Tidus.jpg|Tidus Image:CharX_Yuna.jpg|Yuna Image:CharX_Auron.jpg|Auron Image:CharX_Wakka.jpg|Wakka Image:CharX_Lulu.jpg|Lulu Image:CharX_Rikku.jpg|Rikku Image:CharX_Kimahri.jpg|Kimahri Image:CharX_Seymour.jpg|Seymour (Chỉ điều khiển được tạm thời. Có thể điều khiển anh ta trong trận đấu thứ hai với Sinspawn Gui) Cốt truyện Final Fantasy X bắt đầu bằng (đây là một cụm từ Latin biểu thị một kĩ thuật dẫn truyện trong văn học nghệ thuật, khi câu chuyện không được kể từ đầu mà bắt đầu ở giữa hay đoạn kết), với cảnh nhóm bạn ngồi lặng yên bên đống lửa trại. Bên kia chân trời là một thành phố đổ nát, bao phủ bởi ánh sáng rực rỡ. Tidus, người hùng của game, bắt đầu kể lại câu chuyện làm sao mà anh đến được nơi này. Trong phần lớn game, anh là người dẫn truyện. Đến Spira Câu chuyện của anh bắt đầu ở Zanarkand, an advanced futuristic city filled with high technology. Tidus is first seen signing autographs for fans, thinking it is a normal day as the star player for his Blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes. In the middle of the match, a mysterious wave enters the city. The wave causes destruction to Zanarkand and the only person that is undisturbed by it is a man named Auron. Tidus meets up with Auron, who acted as a mentor to him since the disappearance of his father, Jecht. Auron, who always seems to know more than he would say, reveals that the force destroying the city is called "Sin". Tidus and Auron join together to fight the invading monsters on a city highway, and succeed in slaying a tentacled monster. While fighting, Tidus is shocked to see time stop, as a small boy in purple robes appears to him speaking enigmatic words he does not understand. Once time restarts, the boy is gone and Tidus continues on his charge forward with Auron. However, when they reach the mouth of Sin itself, they are sucked up into its maw. Tidus loses consciousness, but sees a brief vision of his father. When Tidus awakes, he is floating in an unknown underwater ruin. Swimming forward, he comes upon an abandoned temple. After making a fire to ward off the frigid air, Tidus finds a group of strange people speaking a language foreign to him. They capture him and bring him upon their ship. Bewildered, Tidus demands to know what is going on. A friendly girl, Rikku, reveals that these people are Al Bhed, a faction of people who use the forbidden technology called Machina. But for Tidus to earn his keep, he has to accompany Rikku down to an underwater salvage operation. Once the dangerous mission is completed, Sin appears once more, knocking Tidus off the ship. He finds himself once again at an unknown location, but this time it's a sunny beach. After witnessing so much that is alien to him, Tidus is glad to see something familiar: a group of islanders playing his sport, Blitzball. After showing off his impressive skills, the islanders flock around him. The leader of this group, Wakka, is especially helpful, explaining to Tidus that he has arrived at Besaid, an island in the land of Spira. He is unnerved when Tidus mentions his home city's name, Zanarkand. Wakka chalks up Tidus's behavior to his recent encounters with Sin. He explains that Sin is a monster that rose about a thousand years ago and destroyed Zanarkand as a result of the sin of using machina. Wakka leads Tidus to the town center, hoping to have him join his Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs. The team has not had any wins in Blitzball tournaments in recent decades, and desperately need Tidus's help; even more so now that Wakka is planning to leave the team to become a Guardian. Tidus accepts and joins the Aurochs. After wandering around the town and speaking to the townsfolk, Wakka takes Tidus into the Temple, a branch of the Spiran religion, Yevon. Whilst there, Tidus learns that the Summoner who had begun her trial in the Temple has taken unusually long. Despite the priest's orders to stay out, Tidus goes through the Temple's Cloister of Trials in the hopes of rescuing the Summoner. Meeting up with her Guardians, the lion-like Ronso, Kimahri, the black mage Lulu, and Wakka, Tidus makes it in time to see the Summoner, Yuna, exit the Chamber of the Fayth. Immediately, Tidus is struck by her beauty. sword from Wakka.]] Outside the Temple, Yuna summons her first Aeon, Valefor. She shows interest in Tidus' story of his origins in Zanarkand, and wishes to hear more. After this first conversation, Tidus retires to bed. That night he overhears Lulu argue with Wakka over his interest in Tidus. She believes that Wakka is only protecting him out of memories for his dead brother, Chappu, whose face resembles Tidus'. Her thoughts may not be misplaced, as Wakka gives him Chappu's former sword, Brotherhood. Chuyến hành hương Guardians head out with Yuna on her Pilgrimage, a sacred journey across Spira to attain the Final Aeon, the only weapon that can defeat Sin. They take Tidus along out of hopes that somebody will recognize him at the Blitzball Tournament. They set out on the S.S. Liki to reach the Temple in Kilika. Tidus and Yuna get another chance to talk, and Yuna reveals that she believes Tidus' story, and also that Tidus' father had arrived on Spira ten years before and claimed the same. Yuna is revealed to be the daughter of Braska, the Summoner who destroyed Sin last with the help of Auron and Jecht. During the journey, Sin appears en route to destroy Kilika. The party fights a battle against Sin's fin, but fail to do any real damage. Sin continues on its attack, and levels Kilika. When the group reach the town, they find it in ruins. Yuna, performing another role of a Summoner, "Sending" the souls of those killed in the attack. Those who die in Spira leave behind Pyreflies that if left alone and will become monsters, called Fiends unless properly Sent by a summoner. Tidus is stunned by the contrasting beauty of the Sending dance and the horrors which it embodies. Afterwards, the party continues forward to the next Temple to gain the Fire Aeon Ifrit. While at the temple, they meet a rival Summoner to Yuna, the arrogant Dona and her guardian Barthello. With the first part of the journey complete, the Pilgrimage then moves to the city of Luca, the second largest city in Spira, and the location of a massive Blitzball tournament. Maester Seymour Guado and the elder Grand Maester, Yo Mika personally overlook the tournament. Much to Tidus's dismay, Yuna shows admiration to Seymour, a very young Maester with high popularity. But he puts these thoughts behind in order to take part in the Blitzball matches. During the first match, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches in order to force the Aurochs into surrendering the match. While Wakka plays, Tidus goes with Lulu and Kimarhi to hunt down those who took Yuna. After rescuing Yuna from the Al Bhed by defeating the Oblitzerator, Tidus learns that Yuna is half Al Bhed. After Lulu sends a signal to Wakka, he wins the game just in time, ending a 23-year losing streak without Tidus' help. The next Blitzball match is against the Spiran Champions, the Luca Goers. After the match, a group of Fiends are unleashed upon the stadium, creating chaos. Tidus and Wakka go off to fight the beasts in the stadium, and are given the surprise aid of Auron, who attacks the fiends attacking the spectators. The rest of the Fiends are dispatched by Seymour's Aeon, Anima. Yuna, along with thousands of spectators, is left in awe of the power of Seymour's Summon. Auron takes Tidus away to speak to him alone. He makes a terrible revelation to Tidus: "Sin is Jecht". Dumbfounded by this apparent impossibility, Tidus refuses to accept it. Taking in his troubles, Tidus speaks with Yuna. She advises him to laugh, and so Tidus gives out a very forced and boisterous cackle. Yuna, though disturbed at first, joins in, leaving the Guardians around in silence, concerned that they have gone insane; eventually, the false cackle erupts into real laughter. The Pilgrimage then continues up the Mi'ihen Highroad, but with two new Guardians: Auron and Tidus. At the tip of the Highroad, the party finds the entire area to be under occupation by the Crusaders, the military arm of Yevon. Under the command of Seymour and his fellow Maester, Auron's former friend, Wen Kinoc, the Crusaders join forces with the Al Bhed in an attempt to defeat Sin. Wakka, being very orthodox to the teachings of Yevon, and resentful of the Al Bhed, is furious over this plan. Auron simply stands back, knowing the plan will fail. Operation Mi'ihen, as its called, turns out to be a complete disaster. Hundreds of Crusaders are killed as Yuna and her Guardians watch, trying their best to help in the fight. Following the defeat, Yevon covers its involvement by blaming the defeat on the Crusaders' heresy. Auron explains to Tidus that the only reason why Sin truly came to Mi'ihen was to see his son. The party leaves the battlefield unable to describe their feelings over the tragedy. Continuing forward, the party enters the temple of Djose to gain the Aeon Ixion. Here they meet Isaaru, another fellow Summoner who seems to be kind-hearted. They also hear of rumors that Summoners are being kidnapped. The party then continues to the Moonflow, a river that flows through Spira. While crossing on a Shoopuf, Wakka points down to the sunken ruins of cities below the waters as perfect examples of what happens to people who use the hubris of Machina. During his story, an Al Bhed abducts Yuna into the water, but she is rescued by Tidus and Wakka, who destroy the Machina holding her captive. Reaching the other side of the river, they run into Rikku, who was the pilot of the destroyed machine. Rikku turns out to be Yuna's cousin, though Wakka is completely unaware of both Rikku's and Yuna's Al Bhed heritage. She joins the party as Yuna's sixth guardian, with the blessing of Auron, who is aware of her race. The party then moves to Guadosalam, the city of the Guado, a race of elf-like humanoids of which Seymour is the leader. He invites the party to his mansion, where he tries to woo Yuna and shows them a Sphere recording of Tidus's Zanarkand. Within the vision is the first Summoner to defeat Sin, Lady Yunalesca. Seymour goes on to propose marriage to Yuna, much to Tidus' chagrin. Yuna avoids answering, and instead takes her party to visit the Farplane, the land of the dead where pyreflies gather to form images from the memories of a mourner of their lost loved one. Rikku believes the entire thing to be nothing more than an illusion, and so chooses not to enter. Auron stays behind as well, though does not give a reason. Inside, Tidus finds that his father Jecht does not appear, meaning that he may very well be alive as Sin. However, Tidus accidentally summons the image of his mother, who Yuna explained must have accepted death once Jecht left. While leaving, Seymour's father, Jyscal Guado leaves the Farplane as an Unsent, a ghost created by a person who dies an unnatural death. Yuna immediately sends Jyscal, during which Auron falls upon his knees, somehow weakened by the ceremony. A sphere appears once Jyscal is Sent, which is promptly snatched up by Yuna. After privately viewing its contents, Yuna announces that she has decided to accept Seymour's offer of matrimony. Sự thật nghiệt ngã The party moves through the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania to gain the Ice Aeon Shiva. While there, they are met by Tromell, Seymour's butler who leads Yuna into the Temple to prepare for the wedding, but not before being ambushed by the Al Bhed, who tried to stop the pilgrimage from continuing and unleashed a powerful machina, the Crawler, before the party took it down. This is where Wakka learns about Rikku being an Al Bhed, and promptly expresses his disgust at the "heathen." Tidus tries to tell Wakka that Rikku isn't just some Al Bhed, and that she's actually a good person, that Rikku "is just Rikku." Angry that no one would take his side, Wakka heads to Macalania temple by foot while everyone else rides on Machina. Depending on the affection levels during the game, Tidus will either ride with Rikku, Lulu, Auron, or Kimahri. If Tidus rides with Rikku, he'll learn that Rikku and Yuna are cousins, and Rikku will explain why Al Bhed want to protect all the summoners during the pilgrimage, and tells him that they sacrifice themselves too well to bring happiness to Spira, though Tidus is oblivious to the meaning of the latter. If he rides with Lulu, he'll come to understand Wakka's hatred towards the Al Bhed, which stems from the death of Chappu. He'll ask Lulu if a human can ever become Sin and she'll finally believe the fact that Tidus comes from a world without Sin. Inside, the party comes upon the sphere that Yuna had retrieved, which shows that Seymour murdered his father in order to succeed him as Maester. The party goes forward to confront Seymour, outside the Chamber of the Fayth. During the battle, Seymour is accompanied by two Guado guardians. After enough damage is dealt to Seymour, he uses his powerful Aeon Anima. It is highly recommended to use Yuna to summon Shiva which is labeled as "???" in the summoning list. With nothing left to protect him, Seymour is killed. However, Tromell appears and takes away Seymour's body before Yuna can send him. He breaks the Sphere that proves Seymour's crimes. The party then flees the temple with Guado soldiers in pursuit. They manage to escape when a Fiend, Wendigo causes them to fall through the icy Lake Macalania. Landing on top of a docile Sin, the party is knocked unconscious when it begins to stir. Awaking in a desert on the island of Bikanel, Tidus finds himself alone by and oasis. Though he manages to round up his fellow Guardians, he cannot find Yuna. Rikku suggests that the group go to the Al Bhed capital, the city of Home, which is under siege by Guado forces. Fighting through the invasion, the party finds Dona and Isaaru, both taken by the Al Bhed into the Summoner's Sanctum. Here Tidus suffers an emotional breakdown after he discovers the terrible truth behind the Pilgrimage, the reason why the Al Bhed try to impede the Summoner's quest for the Final Aeon at every turn: the Summoner will die after the Final Summoning and Yuna will meet the same fate if she continues her journey. Fighting together with the Summoners, the group makes its way to the Al Bhed Airship commanded by Rikku's father, Cid, which happened to be the very ship that Tidus and Rikku salvaged near the game's beginning. The ship takes off with most of the Al Bhed people on board, having been forced to abandoned their homeland. Ultimately, Cid decides to blow up Home with the airship in order to take out the invading forces. While on the Airship, the party learns that Yuna has been taken by the Guado to the Unsent Seymour to be married. The party finds Yuna at the Yevon capital city of Bevelle, where she is in wedding gown to be joined with Seymour. Fighting through the city's defense, the guardian wyrm Evrae, Tidus and his group land to break up the wedding. They fight hard against the heavily-armed Yevon soldiers and their machina, and manage to force their way down to the Cloister of Trials where they gain the Aeon Bahamut, and are then arrested. Yuna and her Guardians are put on trial by the Maesters where they attempt to press their case, claiming that Seymour should be Sent to the Farplane. To their surprise, Grand Maester Yo Mika, too, is an Unsent. It seems that they are completely without allies, except for the Ronso Maester, Kelk Ronso, who leaves Yevon shortly afterwards. While imprisoned in a cage, Auron reveals to Tidus the hideous truths behind the Pilgrimage. The Summoner must sacrifice himself or herself in order to defeat Sin. But the defeated Sin will always return, leaving Spira in a cycle of death that will continue forever. Yuna and her Guardians are sentenced to the Via Purifico, a dungeon that is said to be inescapable. While most of the party was detained in the top part of the labyrinth, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku were located in the underwater sewers. They are then forced to fight Evrae Altana, an undead wyrm. On the top part, Yuna is confronted by Isaaru, who places his loyalty to Yevon above his friendship to Yuna. The two Summoners duel with their Aeons, but Isaaru is soundly beaten. Though his life is spared, his Pilgrimage ends in defeat. Making their way to the exit of Bevelle, the party finds Seymour standing over the corpse of Kinoc. Though betrayed by his old friend, Auron is still angered by Kinoc's murder. Using the life force of Kinoc and his bodyguards, Seymour transforms into a monster, Seymour Natus and is once again defeated by the party. Leaving Bevelle for the Macalania Woods, Yuna, her faith in Yevon shaken, goes off into the woods to be alone, and Tidus follows, a mutual agreement between himself and the others. He finds Yuna in the spring, and, revealing that he knows the truth behind the Final Summoning, apologizes for constantly talking about life after defeating Sin, believing that he had only depressed Yuna by doing so. However, Yuna stops him, informing him that his words had in fact made her happy. Tidus attempts to persuade Yuna to quit her pilgrimage and stay with him, and, though tempted, Yuna ultimately decides that she cannot simply allow Sin to run rampant across the world; at this moment, deep emotional burdens that Yuna has apparently been hiding for quite some time rise to the surface, and she uncontrollably breaks down in tears. Tidus moves to comfort her, and they embrace and share a passionate kiss. After their moment of love, they return to the party to continue their journey into the Calm Lands and later to Mt. Gagazet. Before crossing Gagazet, Kelk and his tribe of Ronsos give Yuna their blessing, after witnessing her resolve and courage. Tidus then talks to Rikku, now that they are getting close to Zanarkand, about what's going to happen to Yuna. Because they are both afraid, Tidus and Rikku plan to find a way to save her. Shortly afterwards the Ronso are attacked by Seymour, and many are slaughtered. The party struggles through the frigid mountain before they run into Seymour once again, this time as Seymour Flux. He reveals his true plan: to save Spira from its cycle of death by becoming Sin, and then completely wipe out all the people there. Tidus considers him to be insane, and so attacks with the aid of his entire party. Despite Seymour's growing powers, he is again defeated. After the battle, the party learns of Sin's identity as Jecht. They come upon a strange sight, a fountain of Fayth lost in dreams. Tidus is suddenly struck by a vision of him returning to his Zanarkand. While there, he sees the little boy in purple from the beginning. The boy reveals himself to be the Fayth of Bahamut. He then gives Tidus revelations more shocking than anything before. Sin was created to leave Spira forever backward, so that Tidus' Zanarkand could live forever without being detected. In fact, the Zanarkand Tidus hails from is nothing but a dream created by the Fayth. Tidus, Jecht, and everybody else from that city are all nothing but dreams, who will cease to exist once Sin is truly defeated. Bahamut's Fayth asks Tidus to defeat Sin, so that the Fayth can be freed of the burden of constantly keeping the "Dream Zanarkand" alive. Tidus accepts, even while knowing that doing so will mean his death. After he returns to consciousness, Tidus keeps his vision to himself. After passing through Mt. Gagazet, the party comes to the real Zanarkand, where the Pilgrimage is to end. It is here that the story catches up with the beginning, and Tidus' retelling of the events that led him here ends. After they pass the Sanctuary Keeper, the party enters the Zanarkand Ruins which leads them into the Zanarkand Dome. The pyreflies here are so thick that they can see visions of past Summoners who came through to defeat Sin. Oddly, they also see a vision of a child Seymour, whose mother gives up her life to become Anima. They then meet with Yunalesca, who is now an Unsent after her battle with Sin, and they learn that in order to create the Final Aeon, a Guardian must be sacrificed as its Fayth. They also see into the past, in Braska's Pilgrimage, where Jecht decided to give up his life to become the Final Aeon. Then Yunalesca tells them more unsettling truths. The Final Aeon can only defeat Sin for a short time, for after the old Sin is destroyed, Yu Yevon, the evil Summoner spirit that controls Sin and the Fayth of Dream Zanarkand, will possess the Final Aeon and use its body to create Sin anew. Thus whoever becomes the Final Aeon will later become Sin, and the cycle of death will continue. Yuna refuses to take part in this cycle. Yunalesca believes that without faith in the Final Summoning, Yuna will eventually succumb to despair, and decides to kill her and free her from such a fate. Just before the battle, the party sees Auron from the past. Horrified after the death of Braska and transformation of Jecht, Auron went to confront Yunalesca and was killed, making him an Unsent. In the present time, he rallies his team to attack Yunalesca. Though Yunalesca is powerful, and grows into increasingly grotesque forms, the party prevails and destroys her, forever ending any hope of gaining the Final Aeon. Đánh bại Sin Sau khi Yunalesca chết, nhóm bạn cần một cách mới để đánh bại Sin. Cid đưa phi thuyền đến đón họ và họ nghĩ ra một kế hoạch. Nhưng trước khi kế hoạch đó được thực hiện, Yevon đang hỗn loạn vì cái chết của quá nhiều Maesters. Tidus và nhóm bạn hạ cánh xuống Bevelle để gặp Yo Mika. Khi biết họ đã không lấy được Final Aeon, and in fact had eliminated it for all eternity. Feeling that Spira is doomed to be destroyed by Sin and the despair it engenders, Mika departs for the Farplane. The party then comes up with a plan to beat Sin. They will distract Sin by having all of Spira sing Jecht's favorite song, the Hymn of the Fayth. While Sin is stopped, the party will attack on the Airship. The attack begins as planned, with the Airship's laser cannons blowing off both of Sin's fins. After destroying the Core, the monster falls onto the city of Bevelle, seemingly beaten. But then the monster recuperates, grows wings and flies into the air. It then charges straight at the Airship, ready to destroy the party on board. Luckily the party manages to stop Sin in its charge, and the monster opens up its mouth to suck in the Airship. While going inside the monster, they see Seymour inside, laughing over his impending victory. Inside Sin, the party finds that the monster actually holds an entire dungeon filled with Fiends. Fighting through them, they reach Seymour to battle him one final time. Despite yet another powerful form, Seymour Omnis, Seymour is defeated yet again. With nowhere to run, Yuna Sends the rogue Maester. Before disappearing, Seymour reveals that he is glad that it was Yuna who finally defeated him, but that even if they defeat Sin, Spira's sorrow will continue. Tidus vows not to let this happen. Moving deeper into Sin, the party finds themselves in a place similar to the Blitz Stadium from Dream Zanarkand. Tidus is then finally reunited with his father. Though Jecht only has a short time left before his mind fully becomes Sin's, he shares a moment with his son. Then Jecht turns into Braska's Final Aeon, the true form of Sin. Once again, the party prevails, thus ending Jecht's life, and saving him from the nightmare of being Sin. Jecht says goodbye to Tidus, and even scolds him for crying. However, the battle is not won yet. Yu Yevon, requiring an Aeon to inhabit, takes over Yuna's one by one. The party has to destroy each one as Yu Yevon possesses them. With nowhere left to run, Yu Yevon himself appears. The great scourge of Spira is revealed to be little more than a floating bug-like creature. The party destroys Yu Yevon, and forever defeats Sin, saving Spira from the cycle of death. Auron, with his mission complete, requests that Yuna Send him, which she does with a heavy heart. Then, when the battle is finally won, Tidus begins to disappear, as well. With the Fayth retiring from their thousand-year dream, Tidus fades from existence. Though Yuna tries to embrace him, she falls right through him. Yuna then proclaims her love for him, and though he is fading away, Tidus tries to embrace her. He says goodbye and jumps off the edge of the Airship, falling into the clouds, where he sees Braska, Auron, and Jecht waiting for him. As he falls, he high-fives Jecht, symbolizing that he has reconciled with his father. Afterwards, Yuna makes a speech at the Luca Blitzball Stadium about the future of Spira; Sin is finally dead, and Spira is theirs again, after 1,000 years of terror. The Eternal Calm has begun, and Yuna resolves to aid in the reconstruction of the world now that Sin is gone forever. The last thing she says, right before the credits roll, is that the people that have been lost, or the dreams that have faded, should never be forgotten. After the ending credits, a final cutscene shows Tidus waking up in the depths of the ocean and swimming back to the surface, with a smile on his face. This scene is explained in Final Fantasy X-2 if certain conditions are met. Âm nhạc Bài nhạc nền chính của trò chơi là "Zanarkand". Bài nhạc này được nghe vào đoạn bắt đầu của trò chơi, ngoài ra nó còn được trình bày ở nhiều dạng khác trong những sự kiện chính của trò chơi. Một bài nhạc thường được thấy khác nữa là "Suteki Da Ne". Nó được cất lên trong đoạn hoạt cảnh lãng mạn giữ Tidus và Yuna ở rừng Macalania. Một vài đoạn nhạc của trò chơi cũng được trình bày dưới giai điệu của bài hát này, tuy nhiên đã được phối âm lại , chẳng hạn như "Yuna's Theme" và "Spira Unplugged". Vài bài hát phổ biến khác như "Otherworld", được thể hiện vào đầu trò chơi và ở trận chiến cuối cùng đối đầu với Final Aeon, rồi "Hymn of the Fayth", được hát với nhiểu kiểu khác nhau: trong mỗi đền thờ, bởi mỗi Fayth, bởi nhiều nhân vật, bởi những người dân Al Bhed và kể cả được Tidus hát bằng hơi. Phát triển Việc phát triển Final Fantasy X bắt đầu từ 1999. Dù Hironobu Sakaguchi tỏ ý nghi ngờ về việc chuyển đổi từ 2D sang nền 3D, lồng tiếng nhân vật và kể chuyện theo thời gian thực, ông cũng nói rằng thành công của series bắt nguồn từ những thay đổi và không ngại thử những cái mới trong quá trình phát triển. Ban đầu, Final Fantasy X được dự tính sẽ tích hợp những nội dung trực tuyến, nhưng sau đó bị hủy bỏ, và được dùng cho tựa game tiếp theo Final Fantasy XI. Rất nhiều tính năng được thêm vào, như hệ thống Conditional Turn-Based Battle (CTB), một hệ thống chiến đấu mới thay thế Active-Time Battle (ATB). Khai niệm World Map cũng bị bỏ đi, vì nhóm phát triển muốn một thứ gì đó thực tế hơn, cũng như tính thực tế của cảnh nền 3D và diễn hoạt của nhân vật. Lồng tiếng ''Final Fantasy X: International'' Bản International được phát hành ở Nhật 31/1, 2002, và sau đó ở châu Âu (bản châu Âu chỉ gọi là "Final Fantasy X"). Bản "nâng cấp" này có box art khác ở Nhật, và thêm một số tính năng, như Sphere Grid chuyên sâu (Expert), giúp học kĩ năng dễ dàng hơn, nhưng chỉ số tổng quát lại thấp hơn; thêm nhiều kĩ năng cho cả Standard và Expert Grids; thêm các Dark Aeon và Penance, đều là những con trùm siêu cấp ; cũng như những thay đổi nhỏ về hội thoại, cắt cảnh, các item Celestial Weapons, nhân vật và áo giáp & tùy biến vũ khí, ví dụ như Ribbon. Bản này cũng bao gồm 1 đĩa bonus với những cảnh hậu trường của Final Fantasy X, và một [[Eternal Calm|đoạn phim giới thiệu đặc biệt về Final Fantasy X-2]]. Bản phát hành ở châu Âu cũng có Dark Aeon và Penance, cùng với những khả năng mới, nhưng không đổi tên các Celestial Sigil và Crest. Trong game có xuất hiện viền đen, và tốc độ chậm hơn do việc chuyển sang hệ PAL, xem thêm: poor PAL conversion. Phiên bản nhãn đen cũng bao gồm 1 DVD tựa đề Beyond Final Fantasy, bao gồm một số phỏng vấn với đội ngũ phát triển, cùng với 2 diễn viên lồng tiếng Anh. Thêm vào đó, nó bao gồm trailer một số game của Square , artwork, tiểu sử ngắn của Nobuo Uematsu và Rikki, cùng đoạn video Rikki hát "Suteki Da Ne." Có một lỗi New Game+ trong một số bản Final Fantasy X: International, nếu bạn đến chỗ bạn chiến đấu với Dark Ifrit sau khi đánh bại Yunalesca, nhưng trước khi đánh với Final Aeon của Braska, có thể đi qua 2 người đàn ông chặn bạn đến Home, và như thế, có thể trở về sự kiện ở Home với Yuna trong nhóm. Lỗi này có thể làm lại sau lần đầu tiên. Phiên bản này cũng bao gồm phần lồng tiếng Anh và tùy chọn menu và phụ đề Anh hay Nhật. Các phiên bản Image:X japfront.jpg|Nhật Image:X usfront.jpg|Mỹ Image:X intfront.jpg|"International" Image:X eurofront.jpg|Châu Âu File:FFX Europe.jpg|Chau Âu (Platinum) Gallery File:Tidus art.jpg|Poster giới thiệu File:Yunasending.jpg|Poster giới thiệu File:Luluposter.jpg|Poster giới thiệu File:Rikku poster.jpg|Poster giới thiệu File:Wakkaposter.jpg|PPoster giới thiệu File:Tidus & Yuna-1.jpg|Poster giới thiệu Thông tin bên lề *''Final Fantasy X'' là game Final Fantasy đầu tiên có phần âm nhạc không hoàn toàn do Nobuo Uematsu sáng tác, ông là người đã soạn nhạc cho Final Fantasy từ khi dòng game ra đời. * Phần lớn những đoạn hội thoại tiếng Anh không dựa trên những đoạn phim thực tế trong game; hướng dẫn duy nhất cho các diễn viên lồng tiếng là những đoạn hội thoại gốc tiếng Nhật, và họ hiếm khi có dịp đồng bộ lời thoại với những đoạn phim. Khi việc ghi âm giọng nói đã hoàn tất, biên tập âm thanh sẽ tăng tốc hay làm chậm các đoạn audio clips bằng kĩ thuật số để phù hợp với thời gian nói của nhân vật cho từng dòng hội thoại. * Việc phát triển Final Fantasy X bắt đầu từ 1999, tốn khoảng 4 tỉ yên Nhật (khoảng 32.3 triệu đôla Mỹ) với một đội ngũ hơn 100 người, phần lớn đều tham gia các game trước trong seri Final Fantasy. * Nhà sản xuất Yoshinori Kitase cảm thấy nếu bối cảnh quay về thời trung cổ châu Âu (có các yếu tố thần thoại), sẽ không giúp đội ngũ phát triển tiến bộ. Khi ông đang nghĩ về một thế giới khác, tác giả kịch bản Kazushige Nojima đã đề nghị một thế giới giả tưởng với nhiều yếu tố châu Á. * Trên nền đoạn FMV ban đầu khi Tidus đến Luca, khi camera quay cảnh đường phố, có thể nghe thấy đoạn nhạc trong "I Want to be Your Canary" trong Final Fantasy IX. CŨng vậy, trong một cảnh trước cảnh đường phố (khi camera quay bên hông một số tòa nhà) một phần của "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" trong Final Fantasy VII được chơi. Liên kết ngoài * [http://na.square-enix.com/games/FFX/ Official North American site] * [http://www.ffx-europe.com/ Official European site] * de:Final Fantasy X ja:ファイナルファンタジーX fr:Final Fantasy X es:Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Games Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X